Bobby Green vs. Matt Ricehouse
The fight was the first loss of Matt Ricehouse. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Green landed a leg kick. Ricehouse landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Green kneed the face. He checked an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Green kneed the jaw. Three fifteen. Green checked a leg kick. Three minutes. Ricehouse landed a right uppercut, ate a leg kick there. Ricehouse was moving and countering. Two thirty-five. "Don't chase him!" They're feeling each other out. Ricehouse landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Green dropped Ricehouse with a right and landed two more. Ricehouse stood eating a left uppercut. Ricehouse ran, ate a right and a knee to the body. Another and another. They clinched. One thirty as they broke. Green landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Green landed a right uppercut. One minute as Ricehouse grazed a high kick. He jabbed to the body. Green yelled, "Yes sir!" to his corner. Green blocked a high kick. Ricehouse ate a knee to the groin from the plum, they continued with thirty-five. Green blocked a high kick. Green got a nice trip to side control, fifteen. Ricehouse hipped out and stood eating two big knees to the body. The first round ended. 10-9 Green. The second round began and they touched gloves. Ricehouse seemed more urgent. Green kneed the face. Four thirty-five. Ricehouse landed a counter right. Green checked a leg kick. He kneed the body. Green stuffed a double to the clinch. He landed a right to the body, kneed the body. Green seems much stronger. He ragdolled Ricehouse. Four minutes. Ricehouse kneed the ribs. He landed a body kick, stuffed a single and ate a pair of knees to the body. Three fifteen. Three minutes left. Green landed a jab. Ricehouse landed a right. Two thirty-five remaining. Ricehouse's striking looks sloppy. Green showboated to Ricehouse, saying come on. He landed a right uppercut, two right hooks to the body. Green landed a body kick. Another. Two minutes. Ricehouse circled desperately. Green said "come on." Green landed a popping jab. A double jab. One thirty-five. Green landed a counter right uppercut. Ricehouse landed a left hook kneeing the body. One fifteen remaining. Green stuffed a double kneeing the body. One minute. They clinched. Green had the back. He kneed the body. He dragged him down there. Thirty. They scrambled. Ricehouse reversed, had the standing back there. Fifteen. They clinched. Ricehouse kneed the thigh. The second round ended. 10-9 Green. Ricehouse needs a finish. The third round began and they touched gloves. Green landed a right uppercut, asking Ricehouse if he liked it, ate a counter combo, landed a left hook. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Ricehouse landed a right. Four minutes. Green landed a left hook. Green landed four right uppercuts, they clinched. Three thirty-five. "Right hand high!" Green got a single, Ricehouse popped back up to the clinch. Three fifteen. Three minutes left now. Green kneed the body and they broke. Green landed a right to the body. Two thirty-five. Green landed a leaping switch high kick there with two fifteen. Ricehouse landed a right. Two minutes. Ricehouse landed a right and a leg kick. Ricehouse landed a right. One thirty-five left. They clinched. One fifteen. They broke. One minute. Ricehouse landed a good combo. Green pointed at his neck. Saying it landed there haha. Thirty-five. Green's hands were contemptuously low. Fifteen. Green landed a left. Ricehouse stuffed a single eating a knee to the thigh there. The third round ended and they hugged. 10-9 Green, 30-27 Green there. 30-27 UD Green.